Our favorite demigod couple oneshots!
by SnowPrincessKhione
Summary: These are basically oneshots of all demigod couples. You can request a couple, other than Jeyna, Pertemis, Preyna, or Liper. Song-fics and meetings, too!
1. Introduction

Hi guys! This is just an authors note, by the way. I just wanted to say that these are multiple oneshots of percabeth that pop into my mind. Some might also be some other demigod couples, some mortals meeting percabeth, and some songfics. Thanks guys! 


	2. Caleo

**This one is for Annabeth Granger and Guzigirl123! Here you go, people! Sorry if it is a little (okay a LOT) cliche!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Huh, I sound like Tyson. Yay!**

* * *

After defeating Gaea, one would expect everyone to be happy. To celebrate their giant victory **(Get it? Giant? As in the giants? No? Okay...)**. But Leo was depressed. And I mean seriously depressed. Chiron had decided to throw a three-night-long bash at Camp Half Blood, and, for the next three nights, Leo would sit in the corner while all the other couples danced and partied. Now, I know what you're thinking. Isn't Leo always the life of the party? Well, do you remember our old friend Calypso? Leo has swore on the Styx that he would rescue her, right? But when he pitched his idea at the gods, THEY (meaning Zeus) swore on the Styx to never let him free her. So here Leo sits, miserable, while the love of his life is stuck alone on a stranded island. Little does he know that Calypso is thinking the same thing on Ogygia. That knowledge would hopefully console him a little.

_le line break_

Meanwhile, up on Olympus, Aphrodite looks on in distress **(Poor Caleo, I would hate to have Aphrodite watching my love life like a soap opera).** "No, no, I can't let this be," she thought to herself, "I don't care what Zeus says. Love will prevail!"

Back at Camp Half Blood, Piper and Jason dance over to Leo.

"C'mon, join us! There's an open mike later tonight, you can do that stand up comedy act you've been working on!" Piper says, adding in a little charmspeak at the end.

"*cough*its-not-very-funny-but-i'll-go-with-it-OW!" Jason cut in, but Piper then elbowed him in the gut.

"Jason! We're trying to cheer him up, remember? Not tease him," she chided, putting the emphasis on CHEER.

Jason nodded fearfully, Piper could be as scary as Annabeth she got angry **(Piper's probably not that scary, no offense to all you Piper lovers!) **, and that's saying a lot. Leo eventually agreed, and later that night, one could see Leo up on stage, cracking some of the cheesiest jokes in existence.** (Ah, Leo. I am a Leo lover, FYI!)**

_don't mind me, I'm just an innocent little line break_

Little did he know that Aphrodite had poofed onto Ogygia in a cloud of pink perfume, facing a very confused looking Calypso.

"Hi, sweetie!"

"Aphrodite! What are you doing here?" Calypso demanded. She knew, though, that Aphrodite had appeared for Leo.

"Why, i just felt a great need to unite one of the cutest couples since Helen and Paris!" she giggled.

"Just state your business and get on with it," Calypso tapped her foot impatiently.

"Well, hon, I see that you are missing your little FRIEND Leo, aren't you? So I have devised a plan to get you two together at last!" she squealed excitedly, "I'm getting you off of this stinky island. Though I love what you and Leo did to get those chores done by themselves. **(I know that Leo did not help her with that, just pretend he did)**I should do that someti-"

"Leo?" She cut in. "What about Leo?"

"Oh, darling, just follow me."

So Calypso found herself holding Aphrodite's hand and disappearing in another cloud of pink dust. **(it's kinda like shadow traveling, but with pink and perfume. :)**

* * *

Meanwhile, Leo is still up on stage. Piper had forced him to crack a joke that involved flirting with a random girl in in the audience. Now, as we all know, normally Leo would jump up and down at the chance of flirting with girls, but now he had met Calypso. And fallen in love with her. But, Piper was getting really good at charmspeak.

So it just HAD to be at that moment that Calypso entered Camp Half Blood. She was _totally ready _to find Leo. (Aphrodite had forced her to think the totally part.) She hesitantly approached the stage to see the love of her life flirting with another girl. Leo stops in the middle of his sentence, seeing Calypso. He called her name, running towards her, but she turns and runs away.

Leo chases after her to find her sobbing at the foot of Thalia's pine.

"Calypso! What's wrong?" he asks her.

Here was her chance to admit her feeling to him.** (I don't know if they said it or not, pretend they didn't.)** She opened her mouth, but no words would come out. She found her voice in the back of her throat.

"I-I like you, Leo."

A wide grin crosses leo's face. Instead of answering, he tilts her chin up, kissing her.

Ah, yes, now Calypso was so over Percy Jackson.

**So? What do you think? Well, anyway, please review and request and it might just be the next chapter!**

**PS I don't to Pertemis or lemons. **

**Live, love, laugh and review,**

**SnowPrincessKhione**


End file.
